Ranged Weapons
Ranged weapons in State of Decay 2 are ideal for dispatching enemies from a distance, and are especially useful against enemies that you don't want to engage in melee combat, like Hostile Survivors and Freaks. Ranged weapons are divided into several categories, each with it's own strengths and weaknesses. Pistols The most common firearms found in State of Decay 2. Pistols are light and fast, and can one-shot kill every enemy type (given that you aim for the head), except Juggernauts. They use a wide variety of ammo types, however they lack the power to penetrate targets without the appropiate Shooting skills. Pistols accept Brakes and Suppressors as muzzle attachments. Pistols in the game: * 1911 * 1911 Long Slide (Fearsome Footage Pack) * 1911 The Producer (Bundle Up Pack) * Brock's Golden Vulture .44 (Heartland DLC) * Civilian Uzi 22 Pistol * Civilian Vector Ultracompact * CLEO Pistol (Daybreak DLC) * Competition Mk3 * Echo-S6 Pistol (Heartland DLC) * Extended Mk3 * G17 * G26 (Critical Response Pack) * G34 (Critical Response Pack) * G45 FDE (Go Bag Pack) * Hobbyist's 1911 * King Vulture .44 * M17 * M9 (Bundle Up Pack) * Micro Dot PPK * P-07 * P-07 Pro * P220-45 * P220-45 Elite * P220-9 * P220-9 Elite * P226 * P226 Elite * Police Auction Golden Vulture * PPK * Precision G17 * Restored Echo-S6 Pistol (Trumbull Valley Pack) * Sighted Mk3 * Sighted P-07 * Sleeper Cell PPK * SP5K Civilian * SP5K Custom * Surplus 1911 (World War 2 Pack) * Target Mk3 * Vulture .44 * Vulture .44-Ex * WWII Commander's 1911 Assault Pistols Assault Pistols feature full-auto firemode while still having the Pistols' advanteges. They are effective at close ranges but have a lower damage output compared to other assault weapons. Assault Pistols accept Brakes and Suppressors as muzzle attachments. Assault Pistols in the game: * CLEO Machine Pistol (Daybreak DLC) * Dillinger Pattern 1911 * G18 Auto * G18 Auto Custom * MAC-10 * MP5K Navy * MP5K Spec Ops * Raider's Uzi 22 * RTX Piranha * RTX Rampart Revolvers Revolvers are powerful but loud. They never break or jam, however they have small magazies and their reloading takes a while. Using them in Dread and Nightmare Zones might give you a hard time surviving. Revolvers only accept Brakes as muzzle attachments. Revolvers in the game: * Backup Bossy (Critical Response Pack) * Echo-S1 Revolver (Heartland DLC) * Hunter's Model 29 * Hunter's Viper * M1917 Revolver (World War 2 Pack) * M-Dart 986 Revolver (Go Bag Pack) * Model 29 * Old Lawman's Viper * Restored Echo-S1 Revolver (Trumbull Valley Pack) * SP101 Devilette .22 * SP101 Tassie Devil * Viper Rifles Rifles are usually semi-auto or bolt-action weapons. They are your standard guns for medium- and long-range shooting. Bolt-action rifles have slow fire rates, however they never break or jam. Many Rifles are equipped with a scope, allowing for easier long-range sniping. Rifles accept Brakes and Suppressors as muzzle attachments. Rifles in the game: * 10/22 Carbine * AR-15 * Arctic Warrior * Bolt Scout * Civilian Uzi 22 Carbine * Civilian Vector Carbine * CLEO Blast Rifle (Daybreak DLC) * Doomsday Carbine (Go Bag Pack) * Echo-S2 Rifle (Heartland DLC) * Exterminator's 10/22 * Fake-A 47 * GSG-W * Heirloom Model 70 * Hunter's Bolt Scout * Hunter's Model 70 * JL94 Civilian * JL94 Custom * M1-A * M1-A Short * M1 Carbine (World War 2 Pack) * M1 Para Carbine (World War 2 Pack) * M14 DMR * M1903A4 Sniper Rifle (World War 2 Pack) * Model 70 Classic * Police Sniper Rifle (Critical Response Pack) * Prepper's 10/22 * RC-9 Police Carbine (Critical Response Pack) * Restored Echo-S2 Rifle (Trumbull Valley Pack) * SOCOM II * Spec Ops AW * Trail Blaise X2K (Go Bag Pack) * Trumbull Gatekeeper Assault weapons Assault weapons are the most versatile guns in State of Decay 2, including SMGs, ARs and a couple LMGs as well. SMGs have high fire rate and perfect for close-range encounters, ARs are powerful medium-range weapons and LMGs have a high ammo capacity but slow reload speed. They usually have multiple fire modes: most have single-shot and full-auto, while some also include three-round burst. Assault weapons accept Brakes and Suppressors as muzzle attachments. Assault weapons in the game: * AK-47 * Barrow Style BAR (World War 2 Pack) * Classic AK-47 (Go Bag Pack) * CLEO Battle Rifle (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO Sharpshooter Rifle (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO SMG (Daybreak DLC) * Custom AK-47 * Durability Test Gun * Echo-S4 SMG (Heartland DLC) * Echo-S7 Assault Rifle (Heartland DLC) * Eternal Guard's Infinite Rage * EVO 3 (Doomsday Pack) * Gangland Strad (World War 2 Pack) * Graveyard Shift (World War 2 Pack) * M1A1 Thompson (World War 2 Pack) * M1918 BAR (World War 2 Pack) * M3 Grease Gun (World War 2 Pack) * M4A1 * M4X1 DMR Heavy * M4X2 Lite SSW * MAC-V * Masterwork Assault Rifle * MP5A2 * MP5A2 Spec Ops * MP5SD (Critical Response Pack) * MPX Submachine Gun (Go Bag Pack) * Network DIY Assault Rifle * Operator's M4A1 * Prepper's AK-47 * Raider's AK-47 * Raider's AR-15 * Restored Echo-S4 SMG (Trumbull Valley Pack) * Restored Echo-S7 Assault Rifle (Trumbull Valley Pack) * RTX Hordebreaker * RTX Stormbringer * SCAR-H * Sighted AK-47 * Sighted M4A1 * Sighted SCAR-H * Spec Ops Vector SMG * SWAT 416 (Critical Response Pack) * T4/M2 Carbine (World War 2 Pack) * UMP SMG (Critical Response Pack) * Uzi 9mm (Fearsome Footage Pack) * Vector SMG * X-36C (Doomsday Pack) Shotguns Shotguns shred the undead and living with high damage output over a short range and can kill multiple targets with a single shot. All shotguns use 12-gauge shells. They are pump action or semi-auto. Most pump action shotguns are not magazine-fed, so the slow fire rate and slow reloading can make for a hard time when engaging a lot of zeds at the same time. Shotguns are also loud and can't be suppressed just like Revolvers, so use them at your own risk in Dread and Nightmare Zones. Shotguns only accept Chokes as muzzle attachments. Shotguns in the game: * 870 Sawed-Off * 930 SPX * C1-A Ursus * CLEO Shotgun (Daybreak DLC) * CM1-A Breacher * Echo-S3 Shotgun (Heartland DLC) * Faithful KSG * Kodiak * Kodiak XL * KSG * M590 FDGB (Go Bag Pack) * M97 Trench Gun (World War 2 Pack) * Model 870 * Police M590A1 (Critical Response Pack) * R12 * Reliable 870 Sawed-Off * Restored Echo-S3 Shotgun (Trumbull Valley Pack) * RTX Wolverine * SPAS-12 (Fearsome Footage Pack) * Trusty R12 * Vintage Model 870 Assault Shotguns Assault Shotguns combine the deadly close-range damage output with full-auto firemode. They're ideal for clearing out Plague Hearts. Assault Shotguns only accept Chokes as muzzle attachments. Assault shotguns in the game: * AA-12 (Doomsday Pack) * CLEO Assault Shotgun (Daybreak DLC) * DEVGRU X12 Infiltrator * R12 Import * RTX Cyclone * RTX Cyclone Tactical Anti-Materiel Rifles Anti-Materiel Rifles are the most powerful bullet-firing weapons in the game. They use .50 AP rounds which are hard to come by and/or expensive to craft, however they can penetrate multiple zeds, can penetrate the helmet of armored zombies and able to kill zombies with a body shot. They are heavy, bolt-action (slow fire rate) and have small magazines but very effective against Juggernauts and Plague Hearts. Anti-Materiel Rifles in the game: * CLEO Heavy Sniper (Daybreak DLC) * M99X1 Timberwolf * Model 99-50 Cannons Cannons can be descibed as "Assault Anti-Materiel Rifles". They use the same .50 AP Rounds but feature full-auto firemode. Cannons in the game: * B50FG Launchers Launchers are rare weapons in State of Decay 2. They use 40mm grenades and deal the most damage due to the explosive splash damage over a small area, so they prove to be very useful against large groups of zeds. They are extremely loud and their ammunition is hard to come by and/or expensive to craft. Launchers in the game: * BML-40 * Echo-S5 Gas Launcher * M203 Standalone * M32 MGL Napalm Launchers These Launchers are fitted with experimental tech to turn regular 40mm grenades into napalm. They are extremely rare and exactly as cool as they sound. Napalm Launchers in the game: * MGL-N Firewhirl Crossbows Crossbows are the most silent weapons in the game. All crossbows are only capable of holding one bolt at a time, except the Echo-X3 Repeating Crossbow (which is magazine-fed). Every bolt has a chance to be recovered after firing. The Resourcefulness skill increases this chance. Bolts have fall-off over distance so you must compensate it for long-range shooting. Bolts shot from Hunting Crossbows and Echo-X2 Sniper Crossbows can penetrate enemies. Crossbows never break or jam. Plague Zombies killed with crossbows have an increased chance of dropping a Plague Sample. Crossbows in the game: * Classic Crossbow * Echo-X1 Combat Crossbow * Echo-X2 Sniper Crossbow * Echo-X3 Repeating Crossbow * Homemade Crossbow * Homemade Scoped Crossbow * Hunting Crossbow * Light Crossbow Specials Ranged weapons included in the Independence Pack DLC are categorized as Special. Each of them use their own Special ammo (fireworks) as well. Special weapons in the game: * Pyro Launcher (Independence Pack) * Starshank Launcher (Independence Pack) Trivia # The M590 FDGB, the M-Dart 986 Revolver and the Trail Blaise X2K weapons from the Go Bag Pack are named after SoD2 Community members. # The 1911 Long Slide, the Uzi 9mm and the SPAS-12 weapons from the Fearsome Footage Pack are inspired by the gun shop scene from the first Terminator movie. Category:Equipment and Items